One Morning in Rio
by Roarrk
Summary: A re-uploaded short. Decided it'd be fairly painless to go back over this short story and clean up a few things, especially because a few people asked me to put this back up as well as a few others I plan on finding and putting back up. This was probably one of my first shorts, it's a fairly simple story.


**I had a couple people ask me for this, and it was short, so I put a little effort and refurbished this. It's r****e-uploaded. I edited a little extra onto this, yet this is still a short, cheesy story. I kinda didn't want to upload this because it was so cheesy, but eh, I figured one or two people would enjoy it, and that's why I post on this site in the first place.**

**When I say cheesy, I mean like REALLY cheesy, lol. This was probably one of my _First_ shorts, and there's no direction to it really. No plot. I realize this. If anything, it's just for the moral it builds and describes. Maybe a few elegantly worded lines, but other than that I'm kinda ashamed to even have this up. But reading back over this, I almost felt like just adding some kind of conflict and branching it out to a full story, but that'd interfere with ED and I wouldn't have time for both. Ha ha, Hopefully it's just me being negative.**

* * *

Love is something no one should ever take for granted. True love in itself is the most valuable possession someone can obtain. It changes the meaning of that individual's life. It redefines the person.

Years go on, however, and many times love tends to waiver. In it's own nature, true love never dies, but it wouldn't be true love without it's hardships.

Finding a significant other is a challenge most daunting, and many people in life don't succeed. Many people fall short and settle as they cope with what reality gives them.

I realize these truths, and I consider myself the luckiest being every time my eyes fall upon her. I love her and I found her in the most unlikely terms, but this story isn't about how we first met.

This story is, rather, a story about how true love lasts, and how you should always be thankful for what you have in a significant other. They redefine you, and even though you may not see eye to eye on occasion, they love you and you irrevocably love them back.

Once you have someone, and they have you, hold on. Hold on to them and never let go. You never realize what you have until it's gone, and that's something I never want to go through. I realize how lucky I am, because I am lucky. Lucky describes the whole thing, for if I was born a different species, or was put in any different circumstances, would I stand a chance to win her heart?

Never let go, always hold on.

* * *

My heart flutters every time I think of her. How luck of a bird am I to have such a beautiful mate?

Even though we were technically forced together, it wasn't just meant to be because we were the last two of our species. Much on the contrary, it was how hard we fought to get away from each other that inevitably brought us together.

Love works in such ways though, it steals your emotions and holds you hostage to your own feelings. Initially one might find great contempt or sorrow through the trials and tribulations love puts your through, but once you find that perfect other, the reward far outweighs the price.

That's why I got up particularly early this morning. I took great care as to not to wake up my mate, slipping out of the nest in our hollow very quietly as to not disturb her. My success in escaping the hollow undetected only furthered my cause and once the wind was in my wings my heart soared with unrelenting joy as I could barely wait to surprise her with her favorite fruit.

Proceeding a good five minutes I banked steeply right, descending on a known grove of mango trees. The canopy of green shimmered in the early morning sun and the sounds of a freshly stirring jungle sprung out all around me. The tree in which I decided to excavate my present is one I visited many times before. Out of all the trees in the grove, it was the tallest and it bore the juiciest fruit without fail.

Thankfully the neighboring bird population was also low due to the early hours, many couples still remained in their hollows still asleep or just now rousing. This allowed me to locate and procure two mangoes with relative ease.

Cutting the stems, I quickly severed the link between fruit and tree and rose into the air again with my prize in either talon.

_Surely_, I thought, _there is no better fruit in the jungle than the two I've selected, _Looking back over the lusciously plump orbs of both green and red as well as all the orange and yellows in between.

Redirecting myself, I banked up into the air and flew in the direction of my safe and warm sanctuary where love awaited me. The normally five minute trip turned to three as my wings, fueled by the anticipation of seeing her reaction, pushed through the air with haste.

Upon reaching the entrance I took a shallow dive into the hollow, ducking my head and pumping my wings to cushion my descent as I carefully dropped the two fruit into our home.

Jewel was still asleep, but as if on que she started rousing the second I folded my wings and rolled the fruit up to the nest. Jewel awoke gracefully, lifting her head slowly and smiling at me so brightly and full of love. Her expression only made my heart flutter, causing me to feel like I was about to explode with joy and happiness.

"Good morning!" I mused as I smiled sheepishly toward my waking angel.

"Morning Blu," my majestic beauty said as she wiped the sleepiness from her eyes. Upon rising to her full height she proceeded to preen herself of any debris her feathers may have collected while she was in the realm of dreams. Watching her go through her routine made me as giddy as a little kid, nearly making me want to grab her up with the biggest hug and squeeze until my wings gave out.

However, being the nice and kind bird that I am (That goes without saying that I love her so much I'd do it anyways), I approached her to relieve her of preening duties.

"Oh please, Jewel," I said inching towards her, "Allow me while you enjoy your breakfast!"

She shot me a glance that was obviously filled with a question before shrugging, "Why the sudden gesture, Blu?"

I merely rolled my eyes as I began preening her wings. "Oh please," I said starting from the left wing, moving up to where her wing met the body, across the back, and down the right, "Only because I am the mate of the most beautiful bird in the world. Am I not allowed to showcase my affection?"

She flashed me warm smile as she shuddered to the soothing feeling of being preened, "Oh please, you don't have to do things like this, Blu." She plopped her beak into one of the fruits to which I procured just for her, "But I do appreciate the kind gesture."

Upon breaking into the fruit, the rich scent of fresh mango filled the hollow. I couldn't help but grow intensely hungry while I preened my love, but I forced myself to abstain and finish my task.

"Mmm, Blu. These mangoes are great! Man, I love mangoes in the morning. It's so refreshing, thank you!"

"Think nothing of it, my love, For I am only demonstrating my undying affection for you." I stopped flat in my sentence, "No... Not affection," I muttered to the side, "My undying love... My undying need for you. I need you more than you can imagine, Jewel. You complete me,"

My stomach gave an unceremonious growl as I finished my heart-felt statement, to which I winced as the uncomfortable feeling passed through. "Mind if I grab a small bite out of one of those?" I asked as I paused my preening to look back up at Jewel.

My eyes were met with a teary stare. Jewel's beak was partly open as she sat frozen in place staring right at me. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that something was out of place so when I came around again I quickly scoured my mind, retracing my words as to make sure I didn't say anything wrong.

Jewel spared me the search as she placed both of her wings on either side of me, "Do you really mean that? Blu?" She asked as she kept her unrelenting gaze fixed upon me.

"Well of course," I mustered out, "Why, uh, why else would I go out of my way to greet you in this most beautiful of mornings. Why, what kind of mate would I be if I didn't go out of my way to prove my love for you?" I stammered as I let the simple logic of love I had in my heart speak for itself.

In a quick motion, Jewel practically tackled me, bear hugging me with her wings and crying into my shoulder, "Oh Blu, thank you. You know how to make me feel so good. That's why I have you as my mate, you're just the most amazing bird anyone could ever want for a mate."

Jewel squeezed me tighter as she dumped her passion in the form of tears and muffled mutterings into my chest. I blushed to myself and proceeded to embrace her, patting her back slightly with my wings. "Oh but on the contrary, Jewel. You're the most beautiful, most loving mate any bird like me could ever hope for.. No not hope, dream for. You're the bird of my dreams."

In one quick motion Jewel pulled away and pecked me a kiss on the beak, "I love you Blu."

"I love you too, Jewel," I responded as I grabbed the still whole mango fruit, "I am pretty hungry, biological needs waits for no being, after all." I said as I took a large scoop out of the fruit with my beak. The rich juices squirted out on my chest feathers, but I didn't care one bit.

We sat in silence as we both finished our breakfast. Jewel was looking particularly beautiful this morning due to the early preening session and her refreshed, well-rested, state. I couldn't help but stare endlessly at her as I finished up my delectable meal. She was just so perfect in every way, and the best part was she was all mine.

* * *

I do kind of feel selfish, but hey, would you share someone as beautiful as Jewel? She is the most beautiful bird in the jungle after all!

That's why I make a point to myself everyday to prove my love for her... mostly because I do love her.

She is my most perfect significant other in the world. She completes me, and without her there could never be me. She stole a part of my heart that I filled with a part of hers, and together we were a couple... No, scratch that again, THE couple. The perfect couple.

Sure we were Spix's macaws, the last two to be precise. Sure we were forced together in circumstances that were intended to force us together, but in the end we found each other. Truly, we make each other who we are.

We found the true bird underlying the mere title of the only other Spix's macaw, and we both fell in love.

I would never trade her for anything in the world, because she is my world...

She is my Jewel.

* * *

**I literally put like ten minutes into adding on to this. I don't think it's anything special, but I think the message is pretty strong.**

**Treasure what love you find and have. Hold on to those close to you, because your time in unquestionably limited. Make the most of every moment, and prove to them every chance you get that you actually care.**

**Bleh, this isn't my style ., but that's true ^^**


End file.
